


Proven Wrong

by Salgoesshopping



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgoesshopping/pseuds/Salgoesshopping
Summary: You over hear Dr. Reid discussing a book and he gets some information wrong





	Proven Wrong

The sound of rain pelting against the large window of the cafe pulls you from the story you were reading. It was a chilly fall day. Your favorite kind of day. Just cool enough for a sweater and scarf, the air even cooler now that the rain had begun. Rainy days have always been your favorite. You find everything about them completely relaxing. You love nothing more than curling up with coffee and a good book on days like this. No matter if that means staying at home or frequenting your favorite coffee shop to do so. 

The bell on top of the door chimes to alert the shop of the new entrants. Two men come rushing in attempting to escape the storm that seemed to be only getting worse. One tall, dark, and muscular. The other nearly his complete opposite except in height. They quickly took a seat at the table next to yours, you glance over and blush noticing how attractive the thinner man is up close. His dark brown hair scattered across his head as if he didn’t have a care in the world what it looked like. He glances in your direction for a moment but is quickly drawn into conversation with his companion. You return to your book, hoping to get back into the story that you had been attached to prior to the men coming in but you keep getting distracted by the sound of the other man’s voice, talking on and on about what seems to be an endless series of subjects.  
________________________________________________________

“C’mon man, can’t you talk about something I can understand for once?” Derek Morgan interrupts in the middle of Spencer Reid discussing the difference between Carl Sagan's space theories and Neil deGrasse Tyson’s. Spencer blinks and agrees, only to begin explaining a book to Derek that he had recently finished. He speaks confident as always while Derek sits and rolls his eyes at his rambling. You can’t help but overhear and smile at the topic of conversation, that is until you hear him explain a theory from said book incorrectly, and of course, because you have no filter, you interrupt.

“Excuse me but you’re wrong.”

“What?” They both turn and look at you. Derek begins laughing slightly and says, “Sorry sugar but this one’s never wrong.” Spencer tilts his head slightly and nods in agreement, “He’s correct, I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, it’s rare for me to be incorrect when it comes to subjects such as this.” “Well Mr. Smarty pants..” “It’s Dr. Spencer Reid” “Oh, pardon me, Dr. Smarty Pants (Morgan chuckles), you are wrong. That is not at all what the author meant in that book. They actually said that ‘time, while relative, doesn’t always follow the straight and narrow path.’ It’s meant to actually be a humorous nod to Doctor Who. You know, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, aka TARDIS, the whole wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing.“ You state clearly and confidently. 

“No I quite disagree, the author is clearly referring to Newton’s theory of relativity. I highly doubt the author is referring to the wonderful and often times underappreciated BBC television show.” 

You laugh as he tries to argue with you. “Honey, trust me, you’re wrong this time.” 

Spencer stutters, offended that you’re continuing to insist he’s wrong. Derek looks back and forth between the two, fascinated and a bit shocked to find someone actually challenging Spencer and not being afraid to back down. “Look Dr. Reid,” you smile “ I get it, you’re a genius, and while I most certainly cannot claim the same for myself, my IQ is nowhere near what yours is, I can say with 100% confidence that you’re incorrect.” 

“And how do you know that I’m wrong and you’re right? Where’s your proof?” 

You stand up and start to pack up your items into your messenger bag, seeing that the rain had slowed enough for you to make it back to your apartment without becoming soaked, and reach for the book Spencer had been holding as his source material. “Because maybe if you really paid attention to the book you’d have read all the way through to the back cover” you flip through the book to the section you’re referring to, write something inside the back of the book jacket, much to his annoyance, and hand it back to him “because then maybe you’d have recognized me from the picture. I wrote it.” 

You smile at his shocked face as you go to leave the cafe, giggling to yourself when you hear Spencer’s friend laugh loudly at the shocked look on his face. You only hope that maybe he’ll pay enough attention to the back this time to call the number that you left behind.


End file.
